1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention is devices which alter the quantity of water released from water tanks of flush toilets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various devices for limiting the quantity of water used by flush toilets in order to conserve water are known. Some of these devices are complicated enough to require plumbing skills. Some requite specific changes to the internal mechanism of the water tank which require a skilled plumber to install and increase the expense to the owner. Some of the prior art devices are installed inside the tank, and adjustment is brought about by opening the cover and inserting a hand into the tank. This is displeasing to some, even though the water is as pure as tap water. Other devices fit on the outside of the tank. It must be understood that the very nature of the device is utilitarian and it is difficult, if not impossible, to achieve an aesthetic appearance. The closest prior art known to the inventor is U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,576 to Gala. This patent discloses a device which sticks onto the front of a toilet tank with an adhesive. This presents a problem since many toilets have ornamental front edges which do not present a flat front of the toilet tank and make it impossible for the prior art device to be attached to the toilet tank. Another problem is that, at times, the owners are more concerned about appearance than utility and the fact that the Gala device is attached with a permanent adhesive does not allow for removal and reinstallation. A third problem with the Gala device is one which causes a possible danger to the user. The lever of this device swings outwardly away from the toilet tank. This action leaves the lever in the position to snag the clothing of a user who is overweight or who is leaning in the direction of the lever. Thus, the prior art devices, although useful for their intended purpose, have difficulties which need to be overcome. An additional problem with the Gala device is its limited use. This device may be used on only a single toilet, and once that toilet is discarded, the device must, by its nature, be discarded.
The object of the present invention is to maintain the usefulness of the prior art devices while getting rid of the problems caused by these devices.
This invention provides a two-stage water-saving device for a typical flush toilet having a water tank and a flushing bowl, with the water tank having a flapper type drain valve at the bottom of the water tank that is moveable between a closed position, a partially open position, and a fully open position, and a flush handle mounted on the exterior of said water tank. The device of the present invention is mounted on the exterior front wall of the water tank behind the flush handle so that the device may engage the flush handle. The device of this invention is mounted by a mechanism which is inside the water tank. Thus, this device may mount on all toilet tank walls regardless of whether they are flat or scalloped. Also the mounting mechanism is such that the device may be easily mounted and uninstalled. This allows for use when the owner wishes water conservation and simple uninstallation when the owner is more concerned with aesthetics than conservation.
The device of this invention comprises a bracket and a pivot-lever. The pivot-lever mechanism comprises a gap adjustment screw designed to limit the downward motion of the flush handle in the short flush mode in which less than half the normal amount of water is released to precipitate a toilet bowl flush. This short flush mode is designed to refresh the water in the toilet bowl when only urine or non-solids need to be flushed. The full flush mode is used when solids need to be flushed, whereby the fill tank of water is released to carry the solid material to proper disposal means. The lever of the present invention swings from side to side parallel to the front of the tank where it is always out of the way and there is no danger of snagging clothing.
The device of the present, because it is attached with a thumb screw, may be used on more than one toilet. The plurality of threaded holes on the bracket body allows for use on toilets having the flush handle at different levels.
Considering that the average person would make approximately six or more non-solid flushings in a twenty-four hour period, and multiplied by the number of household members, obviously, the device would save a considerable amount of water each day. Also, this device is simple enough for a child to use.
Further, this water-saving device lends itself to a dual interest, not only to our federal water supply problem, but it is an obvious incentive to the individual homeowner to save money. The present device is designed to be easily attached to a toilet water tank requiring no special plumbing skills, and is very inexpensive.